


Bridesman

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Nate, F/F, nate tells a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: "Hold on, cowboy, who said I was getting married?"Apparently, drunk people aren't good at keeping secrets.





	Bridesman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to distract myself, so have yet another fic to do with marriage.

"Chloe!" Nate's happy, and tipsy, voice rings out of the phone.

"Hello, Nate. Planning on sending me whatever you're drinking?" Chloe sets the mugs she's carrying on the counter. She turns the stove burner under the kettle on before leaning on the counter.

"Uhm, no-- I mean, if you want some for christmas? Merry Christmas!"

Chloe spares him the reminder that she doesn't celebrate Christmas. She hadn't even realized it was Christmas until she saw all the movies playing on television. Now it’s the morning after Christmas, but it seems Nate, hours behind her, is still celebrating.

"Oh, oh, and... tell Nadine Merry Christmas too. She's with you, right?"

Chloe chuckles. "Not right next to me, but yes, she's here." This one, she'll have to correct him on. "She's Jewish though. Christmas doesn't really apply to her."

Nate gasps. "Right! Uhm, uh... Hold on, Elena taught me this... I'll remember. Ch... Chag Sameach? Is that it?"

Pleasantly surprised, Chloe gives him an affirmative. "Yeah, that works." Nadine has taught her plenty about the holiday, with some help from Nadine's father. She's catching on, even if she sometimes has no idea what she's doing.

"Awesome! Anyway, yeah, I called to say merry christmas! Sam is visiting and, and he and I had some drinks. I think Elena went to bed though, so... I gotta..." His voice drops to a whisper. "I gotta be quiet. So she can sleep."

"And exactly how much did you have to drink?" Chloe takes the whistling kettle off the stove and pours hot water into each of the mugs on the counter.

"Not... Not too much. Okay, maybe too much."

Chloe continues working on the tea. she's using decaffeinated now-- it's not terribly late in the day, still practically morning, but a nap sounds great a little later. Now, for Nate on the other end of the call, it's very late in the day for him. Her day has just started; his hasn't ended.

"But, oh, yeah, I wanted... What did I wanna say?" He thinks for a moment as Chloe listens, amused, to his mumbling. "What was it, what was it... Oh! Can I be your best man?"

That catches her off guard. "What?"

"I... I know you're supposed to ask me! But I wanted to ask. Would it be to weird? Since we dated? I just... You're my friend and I love you a lot and if you let me I wanna be your best man. Or like... the man version of a bridesmaid. Or Elena can be your maid of honour! But I think Nadine might ask her to be hers..."

Chloe urges him to slow down. "Hold on, cowboy, who said I was getting married?"

"Not yet but, but when Nadine asks you. Sully told me about it, but he didn't get to see the ring yet..."

Chloe's jaw drops. Nadine is going to ask her to marry her?

"And I don't have to be in the wedding if you don't want me to, I know you and Charlie are close, but it'd be really cool if I could be. Like as one of your bridesmaids. Bride's men. Bride's man? Or if you need someone to hand you off down the aisle. Wait,  do Jewish weddings have that? But if you don't have anyone to do that I wouldn't mind." He's blathering on, but Chloe isn't listening.

Chloe feels warmth flood her. She loves Nadine. To the end of the world. And she's even willing to forgive Nadine for murdering Nate, which will certainly happen once the woman finds out who spilled the secret.

They're going to get married. Holy crap. Chloe can't wait to see the ring.

"But if Sully does is that weird? Cause like... we used to date and he's my sort of dad? Okay, he's my dad but we never really put a label on it. He's my dad but I don't call him dad. Except for that one time. But I bet he'd walk you down the aisle if you asked!"

Chloe cuts him off. "Nate!"

"Yeah?"

"I think it might just be your bedtime. You're rambling."

He sighs. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Chloe can't help but grin as she stirs a spoonful of sugar into Nadine's mug. "I'll let you know if you can in a bit, alright? And if you remember, text me in the morning, kay?"

"Okay! Love you, Chloe! Bye!"

He hangs up without waiting for a response.

Chloe takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. From there, she picks up the two mugs of tea and heads back into the bedroom. Nadine sits up when she sees her coming. "Who were you talking to?" comes a sleepy question.

"Nate. He's a complete cot case. Droned on for a few minutes, but I think he's gone to bed."

Nadine takes her tea with a thank you and a quick peck on the lips.

"He did tell me to tell you chag sameach though."

She raises an eyebrow. "Did you tell him Chanukkah was almost two weeks ago?"

"He had other things on his mind."

"Like?"

Chloe decides right there not to tell Nadine she knows. She wants to see how it plays out. Knowing Nadine plans to ask is already enough. It gives her something amazing to look forward to. But more time with Nadine is always something to look forward to. "Could barely understand him, if I'm honest. Besides, since when were you interested in the thoughts of a Drake?"

Nadine ponders that for a few moments. "Since Elena."

"I thought you said she didn’t count because she was too “sweet and smart”?"

"Only counts in name." Nadine makes room for Chloe on the bed, as close beside her as they can manage. "We've got a couple of days before we head out on the next job, right?"

Chloe nods. "Right. Back to India."

"Want to have a nice dinner on New Years?" Nadine asks in a nonchalant tone. "We'll probably be in India then, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

Ah, so that's her plan. They're going to start the New Year out right, with a wedding to plan and invites to send out. Chloe can't wait.

"Sounds great, love. I'm down for whatever you can plan for us."

"Lekker." Nadine looks just a bit too pleased Chloe has agreed to the plans.

Chloe leans her head against her shoulder and presses a small kiss there. "I'm _always_ down for whatever you plan for us."

Nadine scoffs. "As if I'd believe that."

A laugh. "Well, I'm feeling adventurous. I'll go along with this one, yeah?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I haven't been as active lately, either here or tumblr (as Chloe-gayzer for those who don't know). But I'm trying to put up some edits soon too.


End file.
